There are many types of electrical generators, most of which convert thermal energy to fluid energy to mechanical energy to electrical energy. The principal sources of electrical power convert thermal energy generated by burning coal or gas or by atomic fission to superheated steam which is then converted to rotary mechanical power through a turbine which, in turn, drives an electromechanical generator.
It has also been proposed to use a closed loop ferrofluid system to drive a turbine for generation of power. In such a system, ferrofluids that undergo large changes in their magnetic properties with temperature are subjected to heating and cooling at separate points of the closed loop so that, by use of an electromagnet, a self-pumping action can be created which may be used to drive the turbine. Nevertheless, these prior art electrical generators employ a plurality of large-sized mechanically moving elements for generating electricity, that are difficult to maintain, repair, and operate quiet with little vibration. In this regard, these prior art electrical generators have limited usages especially in the apparatuses requiring high precision, which are mostly powered by battery.
In view of the above description, there are several prior-art devices dealing with the matter. Namely, a ferrofluidic electrical generator is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,409, titled “FERROFLUIDIC ELECTRICAL GENERATOR” by Charles M Redman, which is an electrical generator utilizing heating and cooling of separate points in a closed circuit ferrofluid system for enabling the ferrofluid therein to experience rapid change in their magnetic properties with temperature and thus generate an induced current by virtue of the change of rate of magnetic flux, so as to achieve the object of simplifying the generation of electrical power by eliminating the mechanical stages and directly from heat energy. Nevertheless, the referring ferrofluidic electrical generator posses shortcomings list as following:                (1) The flowing of the ferrofluid circulating the closed loop of the referring generator is comparatively slow since it is enabled only by the rapid magnetic properties change with respect to temperature change, and as the consequence, the electric power generated by the referring generator is not preferred since the induced current is proportional to the rate of change of the magnetic flux which is correspondence to the velocity of magnetic particles in the ferrofluid.        (2) The temperature change of the ferrofluid of the referring generator is enabled by thermal conduction, which is not efficient enough to cause rapid magnetic properties change and thus is not able to induce sufficient magnetic flux change for generating preferred induced current.        
Another prior-art electrical generator as disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,271 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,694, both by Jacob Chass, is a ferrofluidic electromagnetic power generator installed within a rotating object, such as the interior of a vehicular tire, capable of generating electric current in an electrical coil wound about an elongated, hermetically sealed housing made of non-magnetic material, partially filled with magnetized ferrofluid, by which rotation and horizontal velocity of the tire will agitate and propel the magnetized ferrofluid within the sealed housing enabling the magnetic particles in the ferrofluid to rotate and move and thus causing induction in the electrical coil with respect to the change of rate of magnetic flux.
Yet, another prior-art electrical generator is as disclosed by F. Gazeau in Physical Review p. 614–618 (1997). The foregoing electrical generator submits a CoFe2O4 ferrofluid in rigid rotation (and then in a Couette flow) to an alternating magnetic field, by which the magnetic particles in the ferrofluid behave as nanomotors or nanogenerators depending on the relative values of fluid vorticity and field frequency. It demonstrates the energy conversion between the magnetic and kinetic degrees of freedom of the particles. The effect of a hydrodynamic shear on the spectrum of relaxation times evidences an intimate structure of the ferrofluid consisting of small chains of dipoles. Nevertheless, the generator utilizing Couette flow effect requires to have an additional energy exerting thereon for causing a set of concentric cylinders to rotate relatively, which is not preferable.
Therefore, the present invention considers the abovementioned shortcomings and desires to come up with a ferrofluid power generator with micro vortex generator capable overcoming the same.